


The Sweetest Sound

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jazz Clubs, Rey and Kylo are siblings, Singer!Phasma, another jazz musician!hux fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: Armitage Hux is an aspiring musician who plays at a jazz club. But he gets lucky when he meets a famous singer who gives him a taste of fame.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 5





	The Sweetest Sound

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt I received a long time ago where Hux is a struggling jazz musician who is discovered by Phasma, an experienced jazz singer.

Armie Hux figured he was nothing special- anyone who wanted to be in the jazz scene could pick up a saxophone, play a couple of standards, and get a gig at a bar or two (ironically, that was what he did). But he always had this dream of making it to the big leagues, to play at Montreux, to have a band of his own and lead it, heck, maybe he could sing with Ariel Phasma, a supremely beautiful jazz singer who was world renowned... but for now, that would be put on hold. Reality ended up winning out, so that meant working his regular job at the bookstore, busking on street corners, and playing dive bars.

His current band, the First Order Quartet (made up of himself, Kylo Ren on bass, Kylo’s sister Rey on drums, and Dopheld Mitaka on piano) was playing a puny bar known as the Finalizer. The gigs he wanted to play, big clubs like The Fulminatrix Ballroom, The Dreadnought, and the Holy Grail- Starkiller Lounge, were only small wisps in his mind, as he stepped onstage, ready to perform. As he prepared his reed, he made himself focus on his upcoming performance. Yet he was completely unaware of who would cross his path...

  
Ariel Phasma hurried through the streets of New York, exhausted from her performance at Carnegie Hall. All she wanted was to unwind and not to have people chasing after her, begging for autographs and selfies. Quickly, she ducked into a tiny bar with a neon sign that blared out "The Finalizer- Live Jazz," still keeping her scarf and sunglasses on as she sat at the bar. At the moment, the club’s emcee was talking about how the next band was forwarded by a “rising star in the jazz world.” _Oh hurray,_ Phasma thought to herself. _Another wannabe with a massive ego._ Still, it couldn’t be all bad as she watched Hux’s band take the stage.   
  


“Good evening, everyone,” Hux said with an awkward smile. “I’m Armitage Hux, and um... I wouldn’t call myself a rising star,” he added sheepishly. “Well, I’ll just shut up now and hope you all enjoy Take Five.” He then nodded at Rey to start the song’s beat. She played the rhythm for "Take Five," then Mitaka followed on piano. Kylo chimed in on his bass, and finally, Hux played. His alto sax sounded clear across the bar, captivating the patrons- especially the mysterious woman who sat at the bar, who wore a scarf and sunglasses like a Hollywood diva. 

Phasma always liked listening to live jazz, especially when it came from other musicians or singers- she could hear other people's takes on songs she might have or might not have done. She also used this as an opportunity to find some new talent, someone to bring into the big leagues- so far, no one impressed her. Until she heard Hux play, that is. He was slender, looking dapper in a simple black blazer over a striped shirt, red hair touseled just so, full lips cradling the mouthpiece of the saxophone, eyes closed serenely as he played... he was handsome, obviously, but the way he played was simply sublime. It was as if the audience was under his spell with every note he played, hypnotized in a sort of trance. She wanted him to keep playing, but then the song had finished.

Phasma was freed from the trance by the sounds of snaps and applause from the audience. Hux took a triumphant bow, and picked up a tenor saxophone from a stand, clipping the horn to a neck strap. 

"I composed this piece myself, I call it 'Chanson du sirène,' and I hope you enjoy," he said, to applause. Kylo opened with his bass, Rey used the brushes rather than the usual sticks, and Mitaka's piano was soulful and longing. Then at last, came the tenor saxophone, soft and whispery, but becoming powerful as the song progressed- like Phasma's voice. More songs were played, and the set had finished (too soon, in Phasma’s opinion). She then noticed him heading her way, stopping over at the bar for a drink. He was the one- she had to speak to him.

"You play beautifully," she said, a hand going up to her scarf. 

"Why thank you," he replied, taking a sip from his whiskey. "I've been playing saxophone since I was nine- was a bit of a musical prodigy," he added with a sheepish blush. "But I'm pretty sure that I won't make it to Montreux. I'd be like everyone else." 

"You know, if you played for me, you would be able to go there, and several other places. Oh, but first, let me introduce myself," she said, finally lowering the scarf and glasses. Hux gasped- as did the bartender. He was speaking to Ariel Phasma- possibly one of the most famous jazz singers he's heard of! 

"Miss Phasma, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I heard your compositions this evening, and I think you have a lot of talent. I'm a lyricist, and we could maybe write a song together?" she asked. Hux's mind was racing- Ariel Phasma had spoken to HIM. She wanted to WRITE A SONG with him. Obviously, he had to say yes! 

"I'd love to!" he said, a broad smile spreading on his face. She digged a notepad out of her purse and wrote her number on it, handing it to him. 

"Fabulous! You can get in touch with me whenever you want to," she said, as Mitaka called Hux over to the stage. 

"I have to get back onstage," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "But I can't wait to work together." 

"Likewise," she replied with a smile. "Enjoy playing." Rey sat at the drums and looked over at her brother with a smirk. 

"She was totally flirting with him," she said, with a satisfied grin. "How much do you wanna bet it's a year until they realize they're in love?" 

"A year? They just met. Please, I'd give it four months tops." 

"You're really rushing it, are you? Then I'll say eight months- just in time for Montreux." 

"Winner gets to take the other out for lunch," Kylo said, picking up the bass. 

"Deal- but if I win, you’ve gotta take me and my girlfriend Rose, too.” In the end, Rey was right- eight months passed, and Hux was already a member of Phasma's band. Now, he was eagerly waiting to make his debut at Montreux. (As for Rey, she ended up proposing to Rose. Rose said yes.)

"So, Ariel, what was it that attracted you to me?" Hux asked, adjusting the neck strap to his tenor as Phasma put on a necklace and smoothed out her dress. 

"Well, I could say the obvious- your looks, but it was mainly because of your talent, darling. I've heard tons of boys play the saxophone. They either do too much or put in little effort. You, on the other hand, have heart and soul, and make it sound good. I mean, it certainly doesn't hurt that you're handsome and sweet," she said, putting on some lipstick. 

"Really? Then, Phasma... thank you for taking a chance on me out of all the other guys who could've been in my place," he said, going up to her. "I- I love you," he mumbled, looking at the floor awkwardly. 

"Come again?" 

"I love you," he said, walking forward slightly. Phasma gasped, but then leaned forward a bit, close to Hux's lips. Slowly but surely, their lips came together, and they kissed sweetly. There was a certain stillness in the air, an ethereal beauty almost, that lingered even as the voice of the emcee welcomed them to the stage, and in every note for every song, giving the music a beautiful sound, a perfect harmony. There was no sweeter sound than that, and they both knew it.


End file.
